


Walk away

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur loves merlin, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur watched Merlin walk away.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #387:Walking away





	Walk away

Watching you walk away was the hardest thing I’d ever done. To let you go and not beg for forgiveness. But I stood still, pummeled by duty and class and my own damned determination, knowing that if I accepted your kisses, I’d condemn us both to pain and ultimate separation. That they’d kill you if they knew how I felt. 

There was only one thing to do. I turned your love into hate, even as I did so, I hated myself.

Forgive me. Shackled by cruel fate, my heart broke as I drove you away.

I still have your neckerchief.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: trying first person for a change.   
Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
